


Running Shorts

by MaraMcGregor



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Chirping, M/M, Morning Sex, only the allusion to the sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 11:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraMcGregor/pseuds/MaraMcGregor
Summary: What inspired Jack to wear those tiny running shorts? My thoughts on how he ended up wearing almost nothing on his morning run with George. FromNgozi's September 3rd Extras.





	Running Shorts

Jack loved coming home to Bitty at night. He knew it was just for the summer, and then Bitty would be back up in Samwell come the fall. But, the one (and only) downside of Bitty being in his bed at night was that it was incredibly difficult to convince himself to leave the warm bed and go on his morning run with George. Some days, Bitty would wake up first and get the coffee going. Others, Jack would wake up to hearing singing from the shower. He was always torn on those days, should he cover his head with a pillow and try to get five more minutes or should he join his very naked, and wet boyfriend in the shower? Decisions, decisions.

This morning, however, had a much different start. Jack hit the snooze and rolled over to curl around Bitty for five more minutes. Instead of finding a softly, sleeping, cherub to wrap his arms around, he found a very much awake devil, intent on a not so innocent wake up call. 

Bitty entwined his fingers with Jack’s and drew their joined hands down to his groin. He pressed his ass backwards and ground into Jack’s crotch. 

“Ngh. Fuck, Bits.”

“That’s the idea, sugar. It’s Sunday morning, and I have a desire to do something  _ very _ sacrilegious to that body of yours.”

Jack nuzzled into the back of Bitty’s neck and pressed an open-mouthed kiss to his vertebra. He curled himself tighter around his boyfriend and thrust against the ass pressed to his front. “Anything you want.”

“Anything? My, my, that just gives me all sorts of thoughts.”

The snooze alarm went off and Jack promptly swiped an arm at his phone, knocking it off the table. He had more important things to think about this morning. 

By the time Bitty had finished taking Jack apart and putting him back together again, the sun was starting to peek around the high rise across the street. Bitty climbed out of bed and strolled to the shower. Jack was just about to follow when his phone started ringing from somewhere on the floor. He scrambled for it and felt a rush of panic when he saw the caller ID. 

“Hey, George! No, no. Everything’s fine. Just, um, just running a bit behind schedule this morning. Cancel? No, that’s not necessary. Just - just give me five minutes?” Jack took stock of his situation and amended that initial estimate, “Maybe ten?”

Jack hung up and swung his body out of bed, post-sex haze cleared from his brain as he hopped in the shower with Bitty. He needed to be quick, but his prick had an entirely different agenda. 

“Ready for round 2?”

“I’m late for my run with George. That was her on the phone.”

Bitty sighed and switched places with him so that he could rinse the smell of sex from his skin. “Well, don’t come back too tired from your run. There are plans, mister. And I won’t be deterred.” 

Jack chuckled and stepped out of the shower, drying off with efficiency born from years of locker room practice. “I look forward to it.”

He grabbed his phone and realized that he was already 7 minutes into his allotted 10. Cursing to himself, he grabbed the first pair of shorts he found, pulled on his socks and shoes, and tossed his hat on to hide the fact that he hadn’t bothered to comb his hair. The shorts felt a little tight across his ass as he jogged to the elevator, but he didn’t think anything of it until he stepped outside and saw George.

George raised one eyebrow and whistled. “Looking good, Zimmermann!”

“Sorry I’m late. Ready to go?”

“Sure. New shorts? Gotta say, they do wonders for your legs.”

Jack took off on their usual route, George easily in step next to him. “Thanks? I haven’t bought any new shorts, though.”

“Well, then compliments to Bitty for buying them for you.”

Jack tried to discretely check out his shorts, and lengthened his stride. The things rode up his legs and he felt the crease pull tight across his balls. He was suddenly extremely thankful that he wore briefs to run in. Otherwise, all of Providence would be getting an eyeful of his package. “ _ Merde _ . These aren’t mine.” Jack felt his neck flush red with embarrassment.

George started giggling. “Then who -”

“These are Bits’. I was in a rush and just grabbed the first pair of shorts on the pile. He must have done his laundry last night.”

“Well, I’m still going to thank him. Although, I have to ask, no tan lines?”

Jack blushed even harder and tried to lengthen his stride a bit without cutting off circulation to his balls. When that didn’t work out the way he wanted, he realized he was going to be a captive prisoner to George’s chirping for their entire run.

“I’ve seen you at the pool parties. Your trunks go down to your knees. I know you should have tan lines somewhere.” George nudged him with her elbow and smirked.

“The balcony’s really private, so there’s no real need -”

“And you can’t just help but sun yourself completely naked for your boyfriend’s viewing pleasure.”

Jack smiled to himself. “There might be some benefits to that.”

George echoed his smile and chirped him, “Are those benefits what made you late this morning?”

Jack’s expanding blush and self-satisfied smirk were all the answer she needed.

“Get it, Bits! You know if you had told me to take a hike, I wouldn’t have minded. You need to get all your summer lovin’ in while you can. It’s got to hold you over until next May.”

“Is it awful to say that I want this next season to go by as fast as possible?”

“I think if the promise of the year going by quickly is that you get to keep your boyfriend in your apartment on a permanent basis, that’s a good thing.”

“Yeah, I think so too.” Jack’s smile went soft at the idea of having Bitty permanently in his life.

“Uh oh, what’s that look? That’s too cute, even for you.”

Making sure he kept his stride steady at its slightly truncated length, Jack answered, “I may be planning to ask Bits to be my fiance after graduation.”

George’s steps faltered before she was able to get her feet back under her and regain the ground she had lost to Jack’s revelation. “Engaged? Jack, that’s amazing! Do you have any idea when exactly you’ll do it? Do you have a ring?”

Jack nudged her with his own elbow. “I was thinking we could get a ring some time in the beginning of next June.”

George tilted her head back and laughed. “Of course. I suppose proposing with a Stanley Cup ring would be the way to go.”


End file.
